As the use of wireless broadband technology has proliferated, restrictions have been put in place to regulate how wireless signals are transmitted and received. In the United States, for example, the Federal Communications Commission (“FCC”) has implemented various regulations to control spurious emissions that may cause interfere between signals in adjacent frequency bands or channels. Such spurious emissions are commonly caused by intermodulation products produced by signal transmitters.
One traditional approach used to reduce spurious emissions includes reducing the amount of transmit power that is used to transmit wireless signals. A reduction in transmit power, however, often results in decreased signal coverage within a designated geographic area or cell. Moreover, a reduction of transmit power may not be sufficiently effective in instances where a signal is transmitted with a frequency relatively close to a boundary of an operating frequency band or channel.